1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a recording bias oscillating circuit of a tape recorder apparatus and, more particularly, to a recording bias oscillating circuit of an apparatus of the type having multiple tape recorder sections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, it has been developed to combine multiple tape recorders, for example, two independent tape recorders in an apparatus for increasing convenience of using the apparatus. This is, in such apparatus, users are easily able to copy a recorded tape onto another tape or are able to enjoy reproduction or playback of a recorded tape while carrying on a recording on another tape. The apparatus of the conventional type usually has a tape recorder section capable of both recording and reproducing and a tape player section only capable of reproduction or playback.
The applicant of this invention has designed an apparatus that has two similar tape recorder sections, each capable of both recording and reproducing. In such apparatus, the users are able to carry on recordings on two tapes simultaneously. It is, however, found that such apparatus has a problem that a beat noise between recording bias frequencies of the respective tape recorder sections occurs and that the beat noise is recorded on the tapes when both tape recorder sections are in a recording mode. The beat noise usually appears in an audible frequency band so that the beat noise interferes with the recorded information on the tapes.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to prevent beat noises caused by a frequency difference between recording bias oscillating signals of respective tape recorder sections in an apparatus of the type having multiple tape recorder sections.
Another object of the invention is to reduce leaking of a recording bias signal of one tape recorder section in its recording mode into another recorder section in its reproducing mode.
A further object of the invention is to prevent beat noises between the recording bias frequency of a tape recorder section and a radio frequency of a tuner section in an apparatus of the type having multiple tape recorder sections and a radio tuner section.